to be seen
by thunder angel13
Summary: following one year after pitches defeat he returns with a plan to destroy the guardians by destroying jack frost new found faith in them will the guardians realise what pitch has done or will jack frost be forever lost to the darkness. read to find out ;-))
1. before the storm

**A/n:its my first fanfic so please feel free to give me some pointers if anything is not understandable I hope you all enjoy this story so please review ;-))**

Pitches pov

as he sat within his hollow cave with nothing but silence to keep him he company his powers had just returned after a full year of being tormented by his own fearlings but now his powers had returned and all would pay for the pain he has felt after so long not being believed in and he knew exactly who to take revenge on first someone who had not accounted for first time he had tried to defeat the guardians but now after perfect planning this person would finally pay for not joining him and instead those putrid guardians who bribe children and soon the world would fall into darkness and be filled with nothing with nightmares all ruled by him

a loud dark laugh echoed threw out the cave very soon jack you will know my pain and how I have suffered soon you will know what true loneliness is like soon very soon jack frost very soon another dark laugh echoed threw out the cave

Break line

No ones pov –

at the north pole within Santa's workshop yetis and elves could be seen working to the bone preparing for Christmas toys being wrapped and painted each showing great detail in each Childs request to Santa also known as north to his friends not only the yetis were working but also all five of the world's greatest legends form the Easter bunny to the tooth fairy also even the sandman but the one who had brought all these guardians together was none other than jack frost each guardian had decided to take a little time off their busy schedule to come see what they could do to help north with Christmas since this would be the first Christmas after pitch blacks defeat and another reason would be because of the newest member of the guardians little family jack frost he had somehow convinced them that Christmas would be a fun way to bond and of course tooth and sandy had instantly agreed of course it had taken some more serious persuading to get bunny to agree but luckily he had also taken a liking to jack as well. As the guardians had just finished the last of the tree decorating they all stood back and admired a job well done but there was still something missing and the one to speak up would of course be the quietest guardian sandy who began to show a image of a star that sat on the top of a tree shining bright as could be , oh your right sandy stated tooth I almost forgot the funnest part of decorating the tree putting on the Christmas star oh and I know just who should do it slowly she turned to the uninterested teen spirit jack she began would you please put the star on the tree

Um sure tooth but why ask me why not sandy or bunny I'm sure either of them would like to

, well I just think since we wouldn't even be having a Christmas still without you it's just right for you to have the honor of finishing the tree,

Thanks tooth I don't know what to say

Well I think I do I say hurry up and finish the tree you bloody show pony I aint got all day mate

Slowly flying up to the top of the tree with only a moment of hesitation jack reached to the top and placed a shining golden star on the top of the tree and with a mischievous grin he floated back down feeling as though he was finally accepted

But what none of them did see or hear was the dark horrid shadow that gave out an evil sinister laugh.

**a/n : hope it was all right and ill update as soon as possible if it was merry late christmas and happy new years :-))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n – thanks for the advice and the reviews ill try my best this time to make this chapter much better please continue to review ;-)**

No ones pov

As the guardians admired the tree they had so delicately decorated all just seemed so right in the world and in jacks mind he wouldn't haven't have it any other way for he had gone from simply being a unnoticed spirit to a guardian who was loved and believed in.

I got to say mate this tree is almost as beautiful as one of my eggs said bunny

Almost you mean even more for tree is bigger and so much better than measly little Easter egg don't you agree jack is tree not better than Easter egg (Sorry trying to create north's accent just right might take awhile) said north .

Putting a finger to his chin and pretending to think jack began to play along with the now boasting north to only anger bunny even more smirking cunningly jack said "your right north a Christmas tree is better than one of bunny's little eggs after all so many more interesting things can be found under a Christmas tree than within an Easter egg (not my personal opinion only writing what I believe jack frost and bunny fight about during these arguments).

"Don't start with me about this you two" said the now tweaked pooka who was now shining one of his many boomerangs

But before either of the two spirits could retort tooth had decided that she had seen enough and began to scold the two older spirits for even thinking of starting the age old argument on such a peaceful day. ( tooth has too much of a soft spot to scold jack and she also knows he wouldn't stay to interested in her lecture longer than a few seconds)

Soon though things began to return to the upcoming holiday and all the guardians returned their attention onto helping north prepare for Christmas by wrapping gifts, reading letters and even checking the list things continued this way until all the guardians had done just enough to allow the yetis to finish the rest at the moment all the guardians were each staring at the globe looking at the many children who believed in them finally deciding to break the silence jack spoke up " wow I can't believe how many lights there are I mean compared to last year it seems even more kids are believing now cause I can barely stare at this thing without it blinding me am I right. Looking at his fellow guardians awaiting their responses

The first to answer was north "yes you are quite right it seems even more kids believe it makes my belly bubble with excitement awaiting their anxious faces on Christmas Eve.

Next to speak was bunny "no mate I think that's just indigestion from all those cookies you eat but I have to agree with frostbite it does look like we've gained a greater amount of believers

Tooth gave her opinion next "isn't that great though it feels so refreshing to know were even more known than forgotten especially since what happened last year with Easter and all many tensed at the words suddenly realizing what she said tooth mentally scolded herself for saying such things for everyone in their little group knew many were still on edge about the whole pitch incident.

Deciding it was time to switch subjects sandy began forming images above his head accomplishing to grab the other attention from tooth who sent a silent thank you his way by what the other could tell sandy had agreed with the new attention they had been receiving.

As the night threw on having been done with volunteering the guardians began to retire back to their own homes but before any of them could step tap or fly away north voice rang threw their ears " why leave why no stay here much too late for all to travel back home I have guest room which perfect for you all now come come is late much to do tomorrow " not even given a chance to argue each guardian found themselves led down a hall way and into a room that if not for the reason each of them had their own living arrangements (well except jack who simply stays at his lake) could or would been mistaken as their own private living quarters for each room seemed to be personalized to fit each of the guardians needs or styles tooth's was a sunset color which reminded her of her palace bunny's was a grassy carpet spring sensation sandy's was colored the same as his sand and even seemed to have some within it and finally jack whose room seemed to be just cold enough for even him to find comfortable and had a delicate snowflake pattern etched into the walls. .

Jacks pov

Wow I had to admit north had really outdone himself on these rooms being the last one to be led to his room I had got to admire the others rooms as well but still all I could do was stare slightly opened mouthed at the room I stood within suddenly a yawn escaped past my lips without my consent and getting the queue that I was overly tired north said goodnight to me and left me within the incredible room staring at the overly fluffy looking bed I flew myself over to it and slowly placed myself within the confides of the extremely soft mattress thinking to myself how amazing the past year had been with not only being believed in but also finding a family in the process that's right I had to admit it had come to think the guardians as a family one that I could only think the same of me and would be there for me through thick and thin slowly I allowed myself to fall into the grasp of sleep preparing to sleep till noon seeing golden sand seeping through the bottom of my door and slowly washing over me.

Suddenly as my mind had been interrupted from a quite good dream a alarm began to flash threw out the workshop imedantly zooming out of bed and toward the globe/ command center of the workshop as I flew there I was meet by a grumpy bunny and worried tooth as all three of us came to the globe we could only stare in shock at what was in front of us for covering the globe was not millions of children's lights but instead dark sand no pitch black sand.

**A/N dun dun dun well it looks like its begun now what will happen only you can find out in the next chapter of this story hope you enjoyed it please review ;-) **


End file.
